1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet food products and, more particularly, to a pet food treat that is nutritious and pleasant tasting for a pet, and which is versatile in that it can be served at room temperature or frozen.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known that animals kept as pets enjoy tasty treats as much as their human caretakers. Pets like pleasant tasting additions to their regular meals. Pets also enjoy a cold treat on a hot day.
Pet owners often give treats to their pets. Many times, these are treats specifically designed for pets. But, often pet owners give their pets “people-food”, such as ice cream. Although a pet may enjoy eating the ice cream or other sweet food, such treats are not healthy for pets and may cause intestinal disturbances or other discomforts or illness for pets.
Some manufacturers of pet products have developed ice-cream like treats for pets. These treats are typically purchased in their frozen form and must be kept frozen until it is fed to the pet. Other pet food products, such as the product described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,434, may be transported at room temperature, but must be frozen before giving it to the pet.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which to provide pets with a nutritious and tasteful food treat which can be served either at room temperature or in a frozen state. The development of the pet food product fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,162 issued in the name of Appleman discloses a soft-moist, heat treated, environmentally stable animal food product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,370 issued in the name of Rawlings et al. discloses foodstuffs and feed supplements containing microencapsulated lipids by solubilizing protein in the presence of an aqueous medium, admixing a lipid material so as to form an emulsion to its isoelectric point so as to aggregate the protein and simultaneously microencapsulate the lipid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,434 B1 issued in the name of Matluk-Boisseau discloses pet food product and methods of product manufacture and distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,152 issued in the name of Purser discloses a method of preparing a fully-cooked semi-moist shelf stable meat product.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a nutritious and tasteful food treat for pets which can be served either at room temperature or frozen in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.